The Hike
by Wenwalke
Summary: When Charlie and Don take a hike to clear the air between them, things don't go quite the way they hoped.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first Numb3rs story, actually the first story I have ever written, please review. I would like to thank my friend June for helping me with the layout and grammar for this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters. However the plot and any mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** When Charlie and Don take a hike to clear the air between them, things don't go quite the way they had hoped.

**The Hike**

**By wenwalke**

**Chapter 1**

Charlie watched as Don entered the Craftsman. He looked tired and worried about something. Charlie wanted so much for Don to trust him again. Don still did not seem to want to tell Charlie anything about his work. Charlie thought getting his clearance back would put things right, the way they had been before the email, but it had not.

On a sudden impulse Charlie called, "Hey Don, what you doing this weekend?"

Don looked at Charlie wondering what prompted his question. "Why Charlie, don't you have plans with Amita?"

"Nothing definite I was thinking that we could take a hike up into the Angles Forest on an overnight trek. We haven't done that in a long time and I think it would be good for us both." And just maybe you would unwind and talk to me thought Charlie.

Don's first thought was to say no, he wasn't sure that being alone with Charlie for two days was going to be good for either of them. He knew they needed to talk, just as much as Charlie did, but was he ready? So he said, "I don't know, let me get back to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Dejectedly Charlie turned and walked out to the garage, he should have known that Don would not want to go, why had he bothered.

Don watched Charlie go, thinking, I should have said yes right away, I know we need to work this out and I'm letting a perfect opportunity get away_._ As he turned to go into the kitchen to grab a beer he spotted his dad watching him from the stairs. "How long have you been there?" Don asked.

Alan sighed and walking up to Don said, "Long enough to know you should have said yes to your brother's invitation, you know he is trying to make things right with you. Let him."

"I know Dad, it's just I was not expecting that, and Charlie caught me off guard. I'll go talk to him?" Grabbing a beer on the way Don headed out the kitchen door and into the garage expecting to find Charlie working away at his boards, but instead Charlie was just sitting at his desk with his head in his hands looking even more dejected that when he had left the house.

"Charlie?"

Charlie looked up at Don in surprise. What was he doing here, he had not wanted him to see that his rejection had upset him so much.

The look in Charlie's eyes hurt, so Don sighed and said. "I'll go on that trek with you, you're right, we haven't done anything like that together since high school, and I do need to get away and relax."

Charlie couldn't believe it, Don was saying yes to the trip after all. "Ok, great, we'll leave early on Saturday and come back Sunday evening. It will be a great trip Don, you'll see." The joy in Charlie's face amazed Don, and he realized just how much they had lost over the last few months. That would change on this trip, he just knew it and he would make sure of it.

It was still very early Saturday morning when they parked the SUV at the trail head and started out on their trek. Charlie thought Don looked relaxed for the first time in weeks and was happy he had thought of this trip.

They started out not talking at all, but during the course of the morning, they found the beauty of the area and the fact that they were more relaxed together made conversation easier between them. At lunch time Don knew he had to clear the air. He liked the way they had got on all morning and didn't want to lose that when they returned. So when they were almost finished and getting ready to move on again he came right to the point.

"Charlie, I know that you think I am still mad at you about that email, but you would be wrong. I'm not. Over the past few months I've had to stop myself from telling you everything that had to do with the FBI. Now that you have your clearance back I am finding it hard to undo that mind set and let myself tell you anything. You have to cut me some slack, I am trying to get back to where we were, but it's not easy." Don held his breath, waiting for a response from Charlie.

A smile slid across Charlie's face. "So, we had to come all the way up here for you to tell me that? We could have gone out for a coffee and had this discussion in comfort. Mind you it wouldn't have been as much fun as hiking though."

Don smiled too, "You know, you're right. Listen, I'll make you a promise if you will do the same? From now on, we tell each other if we think that something is wrong between us, ok?"

"It's a deal Don." Charlie was so happy he had decided to ask Don to take this trip, now everything would be ok.

The rest of the afternoon they laughed together, joked and had a great time hiking the trail. However, just before they were due to stop for supper Don said, "In the spirit of our new pact, do you feel that someone is watching us the way I do? It started this morning, but I have been watching and have not seen anyone yet."

Charlie looked a little apprehensive and said, "Is that why the hair on the back of my neck has been standing up?"

They stopped for supper a short time later, each one pulling out their cell phone and calling their respective girlfriends. As Don got off the phone with Robin and he was putting it back in its pouch, it rang. "I thought you told your team not to call you out here?" asked Charlie.

Looking a little guilty Don said, "I did, but David is in charge and knows that I would want to know if anything major came up, sorry."

"Eppes." Don listened for a couple of minutes, then "Are you sure? There is no way he would know where we are. When did he escape?"

"What is it?" asked Charlie suddenly concerned by the tone of the one-sided conversation.

Don held up his hand, still listening. "Ok David, we'll be back tomorrow, keep looking, and put an agent with my Dad, OK?"

"Don, why does Dad need an agent with him?" Charlie looked really worried now. He'd only heard Don's side of the conversation. It didn't sound good.

Don hung up and turned to Charlie. "Remember LAPD Detective Jonathan Schmidt from the coffee shop murders?"

With a sad look Charlie said, "Yeah, he killed eight people over a file."

"Well, he escaped from custody yesterday, and said he would come after you for figuring out it was him" Don also looked worried now.


	2. Chapter 2

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer

**Chapter 2**

"What! He was the one that brought me in on the case. If he didn't want to get caught, he shouldn't have contacted me." Charlie could not believe what Don was telling him.

"I know Charlie. He wasn't smart bringing you in. He obviously hadn't realised just how effective your math could be." Don looked thoughtful for a couple of minutes, and then said, "I think we should pack up and head back now. We could be back at the trail head shortly after daybreak."

"We can't trek through this kind of terrain in the dark Don, you know that." Charlie pulled out the tent and started to set it up.

Don sighed, "Yeah Charlie, I know, but I want you somewhere safe as soon as possible."

"Listen Don, try to stop being the overprotective big brother for a few minutes and let's agree to set out early in the morning as soon as we can see the trail"

"OK, then we had better get some sleep now." With that they finished setting up the tent and Don immediately picked up his pack and settled in. Don was fastening his service weapon to his belt just as Charlie entered.

"You really think it's Schmidt out there?" asked Charlie.

"Yes I do Charlie, I've had a bad feeling all afternoon and David's call has just confirmed it. Get some sleep ok. We have a very early start to make. Good night." With that Don settled down to try and sleep.

"Goodnight Don," said Charlie as he settled into his sleeping bag. They both knew that neither of them would get much sleep, but they needed to rest for the trip back in the morning.

Just as the first light of dawn was coming over the tree tops, Don and Charlie broke camp. They were both tired, neither having slept well all night.

Charlie headed out first, back the way they had come the day before. Don called after him, "Not that way Charlie, if we take the lower trail we'll get there faster. It will take at least two hours off and also has more cover, just in case someone really is watching us."

"But Don, there will be no cell service until we've crossed the valley. I think we would be better off taking the ridge trail back."

Don was a little irritated, why did Charlie always have to argue. "Charlie, please don't argue with me, it will only take us three hours to cross the valley, we are going that way, ok?"

Charlie upset that Don would not listen to him, set off down the lower trail with Don following. Don was also upset, thinking that Charlie should trust him to know what was best. After all he had many more years of experience at this than Charlie.

Two hours into the valley, Don called a halt to stop for a snack and some water. Settled on a group of rocks just under the trees, Charlie decided to talk to Don about his feelings. After all it was just yesterday that they had agreed they would talk to each other when something was wrong. "Don, why do you never listen to me unless it's about math? Don't you think I can take care of myself out here, because you would be wrong, I can."

"Charlie, when have you ever had to deal with someone like an armed ex-police detective hunting you? Trust me to look after you. I don't think a two day FBI training course will be enough to keep you alive, you're a consultant not an agent." As soon as the words were out, Don wished he could take them back. He knew that Charlie hiked a lot and knew how to take care of himself, but this was turning into more that just a hiking trip. He was almost certain Schmidt was out there somewhere stalking them.

A look of pain and hurt crossed Charlie's face at Dons words, but all he said was "One day I will prove you wrong. You are not always going to be there to protect me."

Don had to admit Charlie could be right about that. He said, "OK Charlie, but I hope that day never comes."

They were about ready to start off again, when Don, reaching for his pack saw a red dot on Charlie's chest. Don realised immediately what it was and yelled at Charlie. "Get down!" At the same time he lunged at Charlie to knock him down behind the rock. A shot echoed across the valley.


	3. Chapter 3

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer

**A/N:** Sorry the last chapter was so short, this one is longer.

**Chapter 3**

Charlie had also seen the red dot and he too realised its significance. When Don lunged at him, he was already moving to the side, knowing he might not be able to move fast enough. He now found himself lying behind the rock with Don lying on top of him. He heard the shot at the very instance Don hit him, and now Don was not moving.

"Donnie! Donnie!" Charlie whispered. He knew Schmidt was not too close, otherwise he would not have needed to use a targeting site, but he also knew that he had to do something and fast. He managed to roll Don off him and found blood on his hand from a wound in the back of Don's right shoulder. He saw the exit wound in the front and at the same time realised that he had a bullet wound to his upper left arm. The bullet was high powered enough to have passed through Don and into Charlie.

"Come on Donnie, wake up, please! We have to get out of here before Schmidt finds us." There was no response from Don. Charlie knew that they were safe behind the rock, but they had to move before Schmidt came to find them.

Remembering that there was a first aid kit in his pack, he yanked the packs down from the top of the rock. Pulling the first aid kit out, he packed gauze into the wound in Don's shoulder. Then he ripped one of his shirts and used it as a pressure bandage and tied the rest of the shirt around Don to hold the packing in place. Satisfied he had done all he could for the moment, he tried to wrap his own arm in a similar way but found it difficult working with only one hand. Once he had his arm bandaged as best he could, he transferred all the supplies he could manage to one pack and left the other one behind the rock. Sitting beside Don, Charlie took out his cell phone and checked for a signal, he knew there wouldn't be one in the valley, but he had to try anyway.

Charlie grabbed a bottle of water and splashed some on Don's face to try and wake him. He knew they needed to move soon if they were to reach the ridge and cell service before Schmidt found them. Don started to stir as Charlie removed the gun and holster from his hip. Charlie looked at it for a minute, then clipped it to his own belt the way he has seen Don do thousands of times.

"Charlie, what are you doing? Give me back my gun. If Schmidt finds us I'll need that." Don was now awake and was not happy that Charlie had taken his gun.

"No Don, I'll handle Schmidt if he finds us, you're in no shape to get into a gun battle. Now let me help you up, we have to get moving, we have to make the ridge so we can call for help." Charlie then tried to get Don to his feet.

Don resisted Charlie's attempt to help him up. "Charlie, you need to leave me here and make a dash for the ridge. I'll hide. Schmidt won't find me. If you leave my gun I might be able to take him out." Don was surprised by the look on Charlie's face. It was a firm resolve that he had only seen when Charlie was working an equation.

"I'm not leaving you behind Don. If you stay, then I stay and I think that's a very bad idea, so we're both leaving. _Now!_" Charlie reached for Don again, and helped him to his feet.

Surprised at the forcefulness in Charlie, Don decided he'd better go along with him. There was no way he wanted Charlie to stay here where Schmidt could easily find him. "Ok, if this is the only way you'll head for the ridge, I'll try to keep up with you."

Charlie put the pack on his back and managed to get Don into the trees right next to the rock, all the while expecting a bullet to hit one of them. As no shot was forthcoming, Charlie assumed that Schmidt was now moving towards them.

As they set out towards the ridge, Don suddenly realised that Charlie had a bloodstained bandage around his arm.

"Charlie. Your arm!"

"Yeah Don, the bullet went through your shoulder and ended up in my arm. No exit wound so it must still be in there."

Gently Charlie took hold of Don's left arm and said, "Come on, put your arm around my shoulder, I'll help you walk."

Keeping to the trees, the two brothers headed for the ridge and help. There was no time to talk. It took all their energy just to keep moving. Don was in a great deal of pain, and found it harder and harder to keep going. Charlie's arm was throbbing now. He knew the bullet had to come out soon, or it would fester, but he also knew that Don was in a lot more pain and he had to get him help soon.

It should only have taken an hour to reach the ridge from where they'd stopped, but an hour later they were still only three quarters of the way there. Charlie decided that Don needed a rest and some water. He stopped by a large rock that could offer some protection and gently eased Don to the ground.

"Here, have a drink and five minutes rest, then we have to leave, ok Don?" With that Charlie checked the makeshift bandage on Don's shoulder to make sure it was still secure.

Satisfied, he tried to adjust his own bandage and was surprised when Don said, "Let me help. Between the two of us we have two good hands to tie that properly." Once they had re-bandaged Charlie's arm Don said, "I don't think I can go any further Charlie, my shoulder is really killing me. Leave me here and go the rest of the way yourself. You could be there in about ten minutes."

"No Don, I can't leave you. I know you wouldn't leave me. You're hurt because you tried to save me, so I can't let Schmidt find you here while I make my escape."

"I wouldn't be helpless if you gave me back my gun." Don said hopefully.

"Yes you would. Look at you. You can't even use your right arm. You've lost a lot of blood and aren't thinking clearly. I _will_ get you out of this." Whether you think I can or not, Charlie thought to himself.

"Charlie, where did all this forcefulness come from? You've never been like this before except when it came to your math."

"As you said this morning, I've never had to deal with something like this before. Well now I'm dealing with it the best way I can, so let me." With that he put the pack on and got ready to pull Don up.

Don had to admit that Charlie had been handling the situation better than he'd thought he would. Maybe he'd never given Charlie the chance to look out for himself, as he was always there to protect him. Now, even though Don was here, he was not much use, so Charlie was right, he had to let him be in control. That was a novelty. He was used to always being the boss and giving the orders. "Ok Charlie, you're right, and I think you've been doing a remarkable job of getting us out of this. Thanks"

Charlie just stared at Don. That was the first time he'd ever known Don to admit he could not control the situation. And he was allowing Charlie to do so. This was a big step in their relationship. Hopefully they would both live to appreciate it. Charlie was not as sure of his abilities as he'd convinced Don he was. But Don almost died today protecting him, and Charlie knew that if he had to, he would do the same for him.

**A/N: We're halfway there now, hope you're still enjoying this. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer

**Chapter 4**

Neither of them could believe that Schmidt hadn't found them yet. He had to know they were heading for the ridge.

"Charlie, did you bring the field glasses?" Don asked, looking ahead at the ridge. He was loosing strength fast and knew that he couldn't go much further.

Charlie frowned. Don looked like he was at the end of his rope and would have to stop soon. "Yes I did. Do you think Schmidt is ahead of us waiting on the ridge?"

"If it was me, I would be." Don said.

Charlie lowered Don down against a rock and took out the glasses and scanned the ridge. He saw no sign of Schmidt and turned to tell Don, but found him lying on the ground unconscious.

Charlie reached down and checked the pulse at Don's throat. The pulse was strong, so with a sigh he started to wake him. "Come on Don, it's not far now, we have to move before you're not able to move at all. I can't carry you with this arm, so please Don get up and let's go."

Don replied groggily. "You couldn't carry me even if you had two good arms Charlie."

"No, maybe not, but I could drag you." That made them both smile.

Don managed to get to his feet with Charlie's help, and they set off again. It took them ten more minutes to almost reach the top of the ridge. They both knew that Schmidt was there somewhere even if they couldn't see him. Just before they reached the crest Don stopped Charlie. "Try your phone here. It would be better if we don't go over the top."

Charlie took out his phone and checked. "Yes, I have a signal" Charlie said. Seeing an overhang of rock a few feet to the left, he steered Don in that direction and laid him down under the overhang. Adjusting the pack as a pillow, he checked the bandage on Don's shoulder again, then walked a few feet away and called David.

To Charlie it seemed to take ages for David to answer, even though it was only three rings. "David, it's Charlie. Look we need help fast. Don's hurt. Schmidt tried to shoot me and Don pushed me out of the way."

"Where are you? We'll get a helicopter out there as fast as we can." David was already signalling to Colby to get on the phone to arrange a helicopter.

Charlie gave David his approximate position then said, "Have the techs track my cell phone, then you can come right to us."

"Good thinking Charlie, how bad is Don, and is Schmidt anywhere close?"

"I don't know where he is, but I know he's close. We thought he would've tried again in the last hour and a half but he hasn't. Hurry please! I'm not sure Don can hold on much longer. The bullet went through his right shoulder and he's lost a lot of blood. I managed to pack the wound and bandage it with one of my shirts."

"Ok Charlie, we're on our way to the helipad now. We'll bring an EMT, but it'll take us about an hour to reach you." David headed for the car Colby brought up to the doors of the FBI building, as he talked to Charlie.

"Yes I calculated that already. Don's under a rock overhang. Schmidt would have to be right in front of him to see him. I'll make sure his cell is on so you can track that also, just in case anything happens to mine." Charlie had been thinking fast, he didn't know what would happen in the next hour and needed David to be able to find Don.

"Ok see you soon Charlie. And Charlie, be careful, Schmidt is very dangerous." David warned.

Charlie went back to Don to find he'd been watching and listening to his conversation with David. "Why'd you think something could happen to your cell Charlie?" asked Don puzzled.

"I don't, I'm just being cautious, that's all." Charlie evaded Don's question. He didn't want him to worry.

Reaching down, Charlie took Don's cell from its holder and made sure it was on. Then set it to vibrate, not ring. He settled down with Don under the overhang to wait for the helicopter.

"Charlie, I want you to know that I'm proud of the way you've handled this whole situation, and I love you," said Don unexpectedly.

Reaching out, Charlie felt Don's forehead. "Are you feverish Don?"

"No I don't think so, and I meant what I said. I know we're not big on saying important stuff like I love you, but I think this situation has made me see we shouldn't wait to say things like that or it could be too late."

"I love you too Don," Charlie said in a quiet voice.

After that they lay together under the overhang and waited for help to arrive, both brother feeling secure in the love of the other.

An hour later Charlie stirred and looked at his watch. He heard a noise on the ridge above them. Don was only semi-conscious. Charlie knew it wasn't David or Colby he hadn't heard the helicopter. It had to be Schmidt looking for them along the ridge. Not finding them there, he would head down into the valley.

Charlie moved away from Don, drew the gun and waited for Schmidt to make the first move. If they were lucky, the helicopter would arrive before Schmidt found them. Just then Don realised that Charlie had moved and the gun was in his hand.

"Charlie, what's going on, is Schmidt out there?" Don whispered.

Charlie put his hand to his lips and pointed up, letting Don know that Schmidt was above them.

They both listened as Schmidt moved along the ridge then down towards the valley. Knowing that if he came towards them he could find Don, Charlie now had a difficult decision to make. He'd have to take on Schmidt by himself, because he had to protect Don. He knew without any doubt that Don would do the same for him. Charlie just hoped that he'd be able to do whatever was necessary.

Rising, Charlie made to leave the protection of the overhang. "Charlie what are you doing, get back here," Don whispered.

"No Don, I have to make sure that Schmidt doesn't find you before David and Colby get here. If he goes the other way we'll be alright, but he may come this way. I need to be where I can see which way he's going."

"Charlie, please don't do this. It's not easy to shoot a man. I'm not sure you can do that." argued Don.

Charlie looked at his brother. "Don, you know that when you care enough about someone, you'll do whatever it takes to protect them. You've done that already today by pushing me out of the way. We're going to find out very soon if I have it in me to do the same thing."

With that, Charlie left to confront Schmidt.

It didn't take Charlie long to realise that Schmidt was coming towards them. He crept further away from Don's hiding place and then made a noise to draw Schmidt away.

Watching Schmidt in the distance, Charlie pulled out his cell phone.

"David, how far away are you? Schmidt is right here. I've lured him away from Don's hiding place, but I'm not sure if I can deal with him by myself."

"Charlie, we're almost there. You have to stay hidden until we get there. Colby and I will deal with Schmidt." In the helicopter, David could see the ridge not far ahead and hoped they'd get there in time.

"Ok I'll try. Do you have a lock on Don's cell phone so you can find him?" whispered Charlie.

"Yes we have a lock on both of you but don't stray to far away ok?" David said.

Charlie knew that Schmidt was getting closer and was afraid he may have heard him talking to David.

Schmidt had already heard what he thought was a voice and was now heading directly for Charlie.

Don was trying to get to his feet to go after Charlie. He'd heard the noises Charlie made to draw Schmidt away from him and feared the helicopter would arrive too late.

Suddenly the sound of a helicopter filled the air, and Schmidt looked up in surprise, while both Charlie and Don looked up in relief. Schmidt knew that one of the Eppes brothers was close by and he thought it was Charlie. He was sure it was Don he'd hit. If it was Charlie, he figured he could kill him and then get away before the helicopter's occupants found them. If it was Don, he probably would die, but then he had no intention of going back to prison anyway.

Moving forward, he started searching the ground for signs of someone passing by recently, which led him right to where Charlie was hidden.

"Come out Professor Eppes, I know it's you behind that tree." No response from Charlie, so he decided to taunt him. "How badly did I hit your brother, has he bled to death yet?"

"Make it easier on yourself. I'll shoot to kill, not let you suffer like your brother did. I know you can't pull the trigger you're not cut out to shoot anyone. You're just a college professor, not an FBI agent. Don't try and confuse yourself with your brother."

"He's alive! That's why you're here isn't it? You wanted me to follow you away from your brother? Should I go finish him off after I kill you? I'm glad he's alive, now he will feel guilty the rest of his life because he let you come after me and be killed to protect him."

Charlie cringed at the echoing laughter.

Don finally made it to his feet and tried to move in the direction he had seen Charlie heading. As he stumbled along, he'd heard the last part of what Schmidt said, and yes, he was already feeling guilty.

Charlie saw Don while he was still some distance behind Schmidt. He knew that he'd have to do something very soon or Schmidt would hear Don and kill him.

Charlie stepped around the tree with his gun pointed at Schmidt. Schmidt raised his gun and two shots rang out.


	5. Chapter 5

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer

**Chapter 5**

The helicopter landed. David and Colby approached the overhang where Don had been. They could see Don through the trees.

Then they heard the shots.

They both started running towards Don and watched in horror as he slowly sank to his knees. They thought he had been shot again, but when they reached him, he was calling Charlie's name and looking over to a clearing a few yards ahead.

Colby stayed with Don while David approached the clearing. Both Schmidt and Charlie were down. Schmidt was closer and was obviously dead, but David kicked his gun away and checked anyway, then approached Charlie. There was a dark patch spreading across Charlie's chest. He felt for a pulse. It was there, although weak. He yelled over his shoulder, "Colby, get over here I need a hand with Charlie." Colby immediately left Don and ran to David, then helped him lift Charlie. "He's still alive, barely. I can carry him. Can you get Don to the helicopter? Call ahead to the EMT on board, let him know what we have."

"Yeah, I'll do that, and I'll get Don there, then come back and help you," Colby said, as he raced back to Don.

When Colby reached Don he realised Don thought Charlie was dead and looked grief stricken. "Don, he's alive man. He's alive." Don didn't seem to hear at first, he was watching David carry a lifeless looking Charlie. "Don! Don! Listen to me, Charlie is not dead he's alive! We have to get to the helicopter. Come on I'll help you."

Don whispered "He alive?"

"Yes he's alive. We have to get him and you to the helicopter fast. There's an EMT there. Come on let's go." With a last look at David carrying Charlie, Don leaned on Colby for support and headed to the helicopter.

Colby got Don into the helicopter and settled on one of the two bench seats. Leaving him in the care of the EMT, he ran back to help David carry Charlie the last few yards. There were only two bench seats in the helicopter, so they lay Charlie on one bench seat with his head on Don's lap. Then they climbed in and headed as fast as they could to the nearest hospital.

The EMT started to work on Charlie, pulling out a pressure bandage and placing it on Charlie's chest. He then set up an IV for both Charlie and Don. Don protested that he should work only on Charlie. That he could wait until they got to the hospital, but the EMT put the line in anyway. There were already new bandages on Don's shoulder. The EMT had done that while Colby and David were bringing Charlie to the helicopter. The wound on Charlie's arm seemed to cause him some concern. He poured antiseptic into the wound, then applied a new bandage. The antiseptic must have hurt as Charlie moaned and rolled his head, but Don soothed him and he settled again. Finally the EMT pulled out a small oxygen tank and placed a mask on Charlie's face. Having done all he could, the EMT sat back to monitor his patients during the 15 minutes it would take to reach the closest hospital.

Don stroked Charlie's hair, tears running down his face. "It's my fault. He was protecting me. That should have been me out there protecting him."

Colby looked up from watching Charlie and said. "Come on man, you can't blame yourself for this, if you do that, you let Schmidt win."

"It looks like Charlie got his shot off first, Don," said David. I'd say he hit Schmidt in the heart just before Schmidt fired, which must have made him jerk because the round that hit Charlie is to the right side of his chest, not near his heart. He's going to be ok Don, you have to believe that."

David leaned over and put a hand on Don's shoulder. "Don, Charlie was willing to die to protect you. He killed a man for you. You need to concentrate on him now, not on guilt."

"Someone needs to tell your Dad and get him to the hospital. I'll call Liz to go pick him up. I don't think he should be driving after he hears that you are both hurt. Do you?"

Don shook his head, both to try and clear it and in answer to David's question. "Send Liz over, but I'll call him and tell him, it will be better if he hears it from me. Have Liz call Amita and pick her up too, she should be there as well. Robin's in Portland at a conference, I'll call her later."

The call to Alan was the worst call Don ever made, but he managed to tell his dad and made him promise to wait for Liz to pick him up. Meantime David had found out what hospital the pilot was taking them to and called Liz who was now on her way to the Eppes house.

It took fifteen minutes to reach the closest hospital, just outside of Los Angeles. Charlie needed help fast, they could transfer him to LA later. By the time they landed, Don was semi-conscious. David and Colby were starting to look worried about him too.

The emergency personnel waiting at the helipad rushed both Charlie and Don away, leaving David and Colby to follow. It was another hour before Liz arrived with Alan and Amita, but there was still no news.

The nurse at the desk told Alan that Don's shoulder had been treated, and he was being taken to a room were Alan could see him soon. Charlie was still in surgery and he would have to wait for the Doctor to come out and talk to him.

Sitting down across from David in the waiting room, Alan asked "So tell me what happened out there?"

"We don't know all the details yet, but it would appear that Schmidt went after Charlie, Don got between them and was shot in the shoulder. The bullet went straight through and Don told us it ended up in Charlie's left arm. Charlie managed to get Don to the ridge and call us for help. Schmidt tracked them there and found them just before we landed. Charlie called me and told me he was leading Schmidt away from Don but wasn't sure if he could deal with him. When we landed, Don was trying to head towards Charlie, but he could hardly stand. Then we all heard the shots. Charlie shot and killed Schmidt, but Schmidt's shot hit Charlie in the right side of his chest. We got them both back to the helicopter and the EMT we had with us did all he could on the way here. I'm sorry we couldn't have gotten there just five minutes earlier, we could have saved Charlie from being shot and from having to shoot Schmidt."

"Thanks for telling me David, and don't feel guilty that you were not there in time, you got there as fast as you could. Besides, Don is probably carrying all the guilt for everyone, if I know him," Alan sighed.

"Yes Alan," said Colby. "Even in the helicopter Don was already feeling guilty that Charlie had to put himself in danger to keep Schmidt from finding him. But Charlie did an amazing job of looking after Don from the time he was shot until we got there. The EMT said that if Charlie hadn't bandaged Don's shoulder the way he had, Don would probably have bled out before we reached them."

Just then a nurse called, "People for Don Eppes?"

Alan jumped up. "Can I see my son now?"

"Yes you can go up. He is in room 102, and visiting hours are until 8 pm."

"Thank you, if the doctor comes out from surgery on my other son, please let him know where I am."

Alan, Amita, David, Colby and Liz all headed to Don's room. The nurse said they could all go in, but only Alan could stay for longer than ten minutes. They went in quietly. Don looked like he was asleep, but jerked awake and looked at them with worry and fear in his eyes. "Dad? Charlie? They wouldn't tell me anything. I have to know how he is. Not dead right?"

"No Don, Charlie is still in surgery and until the doctor comes out we won't know anything. Now lay back and rest." Alan crossed the room and was standing beside the bed with his hand on Don's good shoulder. He had to touch Don. That was the only way he could convince himself his son was really ok.

"I can't. This was my fault. Charlie should not have been in that position. I am supposed to protect him, not the other way around. He's a mathematician not an agent." Don was becoming more agitated. Guilt was consuming him.

Alan sat on the bed next to Don, looked straight into his eyes and spoke in a quiet, controlled voice. "Donnie, Charlie just did everything he could to protect you. You will not belittle that by feeling guilty because for once he was doing for you what you have always done for him. I know it's hard for you to think that your little brother shot a man, and was shot for you, but he did it because he loves you."

Sighing Don said, "I know Dad, but I never wanted Charlie to have to do stuff like that. He's supposed to be in a classroom giving a lecture, not shooting killers."

"He's your brother Don. He lives in your world. You can't isolate yourself from your family just to keep us safe. You tried that a few years ago and it wasn't good for you or us." Alan was getting a little frustrated with Don, and Don realising this also realised that his Dad was right. Charlie did live in his world and handled the situation as well as any agent would have. He also accepted that he wanted Charlie living in his world more than anything. "Ok Dad, I know you're right. Charlie did exactly what I would have done in his place, so I'll try not to feel guilty."

"Hey David, you said Charlie killed Schmidt with one shot?"

"Yeah Don, shot him right through the heart. Top of his class for firearms at the FBI training course, remember?" David smiled remembering a happier time.

"Yes I remember, but I never thought he could shoot a man. That's different from shooting at a target." Don felt slightly in awe of the fact that his little brother had actually managed to shoot a man.

Colby smiled and looking at Don said, "He had a lot of motivation to shoot Schmidt. I think he would have done anything to stop Schmidt from finding you. Under those circumstances you find out what you are made of, and I'd say Charlie was made of the right stuff."

Just then the door opened and a doctor walked in. "Mr Eppes?" he said to Alan. At Alan's nod he said, "I am Doctor Summers; I just finished operating on your son Charlie."


	6. Chapter 6

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer

**A/N:** This is the final chapter enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

"Doctor Summers, this is my other son Don, Charlie's girlfriend Amita, and Don's team, David, Colby and Liz. They're FBI agents. Whatever you're going to tell me about Charlie you can say in front of them. Charlie's a member of their team and they need to know how he is as well."

Seeing the concern on the faces of everyone in the room, Dr Summers replied, "Ok Mr Eppes. Charlie came through the surgery fairly well. The chest wound was not as bad as we'd first thought. The bullet went in at an angle towards his right shoulder. We removed that bullet with no real problems. The bullet in his left arm gave us more trouble. It had obviously been there for a few hours."

"Yes" said Don, "He was shot at the same time I was this morning."

"I see. Well your wound was a through and through; your brother's was not. The bullet caused an infection to develop, which made it difficult to extract the bullet. We were able to do so, and we are treating the infection, however, in his weakened state, it is a very serious concern. He's in recovery now, and will be moved to a room in a little while."

"I want him in here with me." Don said in a low voice.

Dr Summers realised that Don Eppes was not someone to cross. "That, I think, I can arrange but he will not be conscious for at least a day. We have him sedated so he can use all his energy to fight the infection. Mr Eppes, you may see your son in recovery for a few minutes. I can take you there now."

Doctor Summers then looked at Don. "You will have to wait until he is moved in here I'm afraid. Your Dad can come back and tell you how he is after his visit. I would suggest that the rest of you go home and come back tomorrow."

"Doctor Summers," said Alan, "I would like Amita to come with me. She needs to see Charlie as badly as I do." Dr Summers agreed.

The three agents said their goodbyes to Don, and reminded him they'd be back in the morning.

Alan promised Don he would be back soon with an update on Charlie and made him promise to stay put and rest in the meantime. He even went as far as to tell the nurse to make sure Don did not try to follow him to where Charlie was. The Doctor nodded at the nurse, and she went into Don's room and started bustling around so that he didn't have the chance to get up and follow his dad.

A short while later Alan was back. Amita stayed with Charlie. Don was looking impatiently at the door as he walked in. "He's fine Don, very pale, has a few tubes attached to him, just like you do. Maybe a little feverish, but Doctor Summers says that should go away once the antibiotics kick in."

"I need to see him Dad." Don sighed. "I thought he was dead back there when David was carrying him." He'd been sure Charlie was dead then, and even knowing he was alive in the helicopter had not released that fear. Until he actually saw Charlie and had proof that he was alive, right in front of him, he wouldn't be able to rest.

"Don, I swear to you that your brother is alive, you'll see him for yourself in two hours, that's when Doctor Summers says they'll move him in here with you. Now relax until then and try to rest.'

"I called Robin on my way back from visiting Charlie. She sends her love and will be back the day after tomorrow.'

"Thanks for calling Robin Dad. I meant to call her, but forgot."

"Your welcome, now settle down, you're not going anywhere. Charlie will come to you."

Don knew he had no choice. There was no way his Dad or the doctor would let him go see Charlie, so he tried to relax as his Dad suggested. To his surprise he actually managed to doze off during the long two hour wait.

They closed the curtains around his bed when they brought Charlie in, but after he was settled they opened them again and Don could not stop looking at Charlie. He was here. He was alive. Yes he was pale as his Dad had said, but he was breathing on his own, and yes he was unconscious, but the doctor had said that was intentional so he tried not to worry.

Alan pulled a chair over to Charlie's bed and stroked his son's hair, then looked at Don and said, "Now that you can see him for yourself, will you rest and get some much needed sleep? He'll be right here in the morning."

Amita had also come in with Charlie, and was now sitting beside him holding his hand. She looked at Don and said. "He's going to be ok Don. Doctor Summers says he is already showing signs of improvement."

Don nodded and turned slightly onto his side facing Charlie. He let his eyes close and finally fell asleep.

By the afternoon of the next day, Doctor Summers had decided that Charlie was strong enough to be transferred to an LA hospital. The antibiotics were working and the infection had not spread, but they were still keeping him sedated and would not allow him to wake until after he was moved. Don's team were still there, and Larry had arrived during the morning.

Charlie and Don were to be flown into LA, and Alan went with them up to the helipad. After Charlie had been loaded Alan said to Don. "I'll see you in a couple of hours. David is driving Amita and me directly to the hospital."

"Alright Dad, tell David to drive carefully I'll see you soon." With that Don was loaded into the helicopter next to Charlie.

Don watched Charlie the whole flight, worrying that it was too soon to move him, even though his dad had told him that the doctors knew what they were doing. But everything went well and soon they were in a new room together, and Don was able to relax.

By the next afternoon Don was allowed out of bed, and the doctors were saying that he might be able to go home the next day. Charlie had been taken off the sedatives that morning, but had not yet woken up. The doctors did not expect him to wake for a few more hours, so Alan and Amita took the opportunity to go home for a much needed shower and rest.

As soon as they left, Don got out of bed and went to sit in the chair next to Charlie's bed. He took Charlie's right hand in both of his and just sat there watching. He must have dozed of because suddenly Charlie was squeezing one of his hands. Don jerked awake and saw Charlie looking up at him.

Charlie spoke first. "Don you ok? I was so worried about you, I thought that you were losing too much blood and the helicopter was taking so long to get to us."

Don moved to sit on the side of the bed and said, "Charlie, I'm fine, thanks to you. The EMT in the helicopter said that if you hadn't bandaged my shoulder the way you did I would have been in serious trouble. As it was you did a great job and I am living proof of that. So thank you."

"Schmidt! Did I get him? I thought I had. I tried to aim for his heart, because I knew if I only wounded him he could still shoot you." Charlie looked scared and upset.

Don sighed. He didn't want Charlie to feel bad about killing Schmidt. However, Don knew that Charlie had to be told the truth. He would find out anyway. Don told him, "Yes, your aim was good, your shot hit his heart, but you didn't manage to duck in time, so his shot hit you in the right side of your chest."

It was Charlie's turn to sigh now. "You know, I'm not sorry I shot Schmidt. He was a monster. He killed eight people and nearly killed the two of us. He deserved to die whether by my hand or by lethal injection. He deserved it."

Don was amazed and said so. "Charlie, I thought you'd be upset that you had killed a man, not happy."

"Actually Don I am upset. That was one of the hardest things I have ever done, but I had to do it, just like you've had to kill in the past. You got over it and carried on, so will I." Charlie was a little surprised that he didn't feel bad about shooting Schmidt, but knew that sometimes in life you have to do things that go against your very nature. This was one of those times.

Don smiled. "You know what little brother, I am very proud of you, the way you handled yourself out there, the way you looked after me, and it's a fact that we're both alive because of you. I love you Charlie."

Charlie smiled back at Don. "And I love you too Don."

**The End**

**A/N:** Thank you to all who stayed with me and read the whole story. A big thank you to everyone that took the time to write a review, all reviews are special and really appreciated.


End file.
